1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spill-proof containers. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a container for cut flowers, stems, horticultural items, and the like providing a fluid reservoir for maintaining the hydration fluid for the items contained therein. The container facilitates handling, storage, transport, and display of cut flowers while greatly reducing the likelihood of damage and prolonging the useful life of the cut flowers.
2. Background of the Invention
Once a flower is cut, it is deprived of water, food and growth hormones naturally provided by its mother plant. In order for a fresh cut flower to reach its full bloom while retaining its color and scent, it must have access to water at every phase of the distribution chain. When a cut flower is unable to access water, its vascular bundles begin to close and it is unable to absorb the necessary amount of water unless the flower's stem is re-cut and hydrated. As of 2011, floriculture in the United States, including flowers, cut stems, plants, and related horticultural items and goods is estimated to be a $32.1 billion industry. About 20% of fresh cut flowers transactions occur at a florist and 45% of the total dollars spent on fresh-cut flowers occur at a florist. About 52% of fresh cut flower transactions occur at a supermarket and 28% of the total dollars spent on fresh cut flowers occur at a supermarket. Bouquet purchases account for approximately 64% of cut flower sales at a supermarket. Cut flowers make up approximately 70% of total online floral purchases in the US. By their nature, these cut flowers tend to be quite delicate and unable to withstand rough handling or periods of dehydration. Hence, time from cutting to sale is of the essence throughout the industry. With the advent of expedited shipping and transportation services, producers are now able to transport their products great distances in a matter of days. Nevertheless, losses due to wilting and spoilage of the cut flowers are a reality of the industry and account for a significant portion of unrealized sales. In internet retail sales, internet retailers ship flowers “dry”, or without water. An online order can take anywhere from 1-4 days to ship. As a result online flowers often arrive at the final destination wilted. With time and hydration, the flowers return to their pre-shipping condition, however, initial flower receipt quality drives customer perception and effects future customer behavior. Flowers that arrive wilted are typically perceived as lower quality flowers by the consumer.
In supermarket sales, cut flowers are exposed to flower specific secretions, decomposing leaves and microorganisms, dust and other pollutants from the air. These contaminates clog the flower's vascular bundles, and prevent the flower from getting access to sufficient amount of available water. While on display at supermarkets, customers typically remove bouquets from their buckets containing water supply, inspect them and place them back into the buckets above the water supply. Depending on the time of year, conditions of the surrounding environment and type of cut flowers, water can be depleted through evaporation or through flower consumption leading the aforementioned problems. Without access to water, flowers within the bouquet will begin to wilt. Wilted flowers are neglected by customers, and after a certain amount of time, must be thrown away. Cut flower waste or “shrink” at the supermarket level typically range between 8% and 12% of the total flowers offered for sale. Waste represents the number of flowers that aren't sold during the retail display period (typically 5 days). Customers are looking for two things when purchasing cut flowers: first a fresh appearance and secondly a preferred bouquet arrangement. A secondary problem occurs during transport and while on display at supermarkets, as water evaporates from the open buckets and must be refilled. When store employees add water to buckets, water can spill on the floor and create a slipping hazard which exposes the retailer to slip and fall related liability.
The present invention is a container for cut flowers designed to prevent spillage of the hydrating fluid while allowing the flowers to be continuously hydrated. The present container is designed to hold enough water for 5-8 days of transport for the European Market. (250 ml or 8.5 oz. of total water) or 7-11 days of transport for the US Market. (350 ml or 11.8 oz. of total water) The containers are leak resistant if shipped horizontally, puncture resistant and stackable.
The early containers for shipping cut flowers range from a simple box as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,799 issued Oct. 29, 1991 to a more complex crate as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,330 issued Jun. 24, 2003. Long stemmed flowers have been packed in a more complex packaging as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,270 issued Jun. 22, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,416 issued Jan. 17, 2012. Shipping containers for cut flowers providing hydration medium in the containers in the nature of mineral wool, polypropylene or polyester/polyethylene are disclosed in WO 2006/107204 published Oct. 12, 2006 and WO 2007/011224 published Jan. 25, 20007. It is also known in the prior art to use spill proof containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,827, issued Sep. 10, 2002 discloses a paint container having a rectangular shaped paint holding bucket, an intermediate member with a centrally positioned funnel mounted to the top end rim of the bucket and a cover mounted over the intermediate funnel member. Similarly, United Kingdom Patent Number GB 2461579 published Jan. 6, 2010 is directed to a container with an anti-spill access lid formed with an inwardly directed tapered sleeve which extends into the container. Netherlands Patent Number 9400634 having a filing date of Apr. 20, 1994 discloses a cut flower holder with a stacked inverted flower pot container having an open upper end which is closed by a cap assembly which snaps over the upper lip of the upper flower pot section. The cap assembly has a disc shaped upper portion with a funnel member extending downward from the base of the disc into the chamber of the stacked flower pot container. The bottom of the funnel member is closed but has a plurality of throughgoing apertures which allow water into the funnel. The top of the funnel member is wider than the base and is open to receive the stems of a bunch of cut flowers.
What is needed, therefore, are methods and/or apparatuses for prolonging the useful life of floriculture items. Ideally, the devices will allow the items to withstand the rough handling of commercial production operations, and transportation delays, and in addition may be used in a retail setting to display cut flowers and the like.